24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Todd C. Sharbutt
Potential info Leaving this here until we can confirm... * MyLife lists his birthdate as 4/30/1969, but I don't know how reliable that is. * This article mentions some of his potential military achievements, if it is him * This article talks about a Scott Sharbutt, who has a brother named Todd, who is on the Navy I think it's pretty obvious, but I'll see if I can find more evidence to link them. Thief12 (talk) 13:46, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Role on 24 Ok, looking for some advice before this drives me crazy XD We have this guy listed in The Raid, playing one of the Marines. However, in his IMDb page, he has a BTS picture from 24 that doesn't seem to come from The Raid (see here). Judging from the uniform look, the image looks more like one of the Marines that were blown up at the end of the first episode. So my guess is that he played the Marine in The Raid and was also hired to do some stunt/background extra work for some other episode, which means he should have two roles listed, right? One of which would be a new "Davies" because of his name tag. Thief12 (talk) 14:07, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :When you say "Marines that were blown up at the end of the first episode" - are you sure you're not thinking of the 24: Live Another Day first episode? :The behind the scenes picture you are linking to shows him in the studio, just outside the temporary tent structure on his left. This is during the filming of Rebecca Ingram's scenes during the raid, where he can be seen on Rebecca's right leaning over another guy (and at 4:05 he leans back to talk to someone behind him and his name tag is almost visible!). I believe he also plays one of the rangers in the helicopter (they were also filmed in the studio rather than the movie ranch, and I think it's him on the far right here). I guess that would make two roles, as he couldn't have been in the helicopter and the tent at the same time--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:37, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Yeah, I got the pilot episodes mixed up. And I also forgot about the tent scenes during The Raid. I'll take a look at them as soon as I get home. Anyway, that clears it up, though. Thanks! Thief12 (talk) 18:43, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :::Hmm although Christian Stewart is maybe the guy in the helicopter. It is hard to tell!--Acer4666 (Talk) 19:01, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::I was checking my conversation with Jack Murillo, who gave me the picture, and the guy in the right is the only one he couldn't identify. The third one, Tom Riordan, is on Twitter so I wrote to him to see if he knows. Thief12 (talk) 19:06, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :::I think I confused myself because I had Todd Sharbutt written on the description of the image. On reflection, I think it is most likely Christian Stewart - you can see from his other picture (at the ranch) that his hair is a different length to Todd Sharbutt. Comparing the pic of Christian Stewart at the ranch to the guy on the right in the helicopter, they have the same watch on the right wrist, the same kind of gun (which no other marine had), the same rolled up sleeve; making me think it is Christian Stewart in the helicopter--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:35, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::Following up; there is a behind the scenes shot below where he is second from right in full gear, including gloves and helmet, which match the gear of the guy in the helicopter perfectly. File:The Raid behind the scenes 3.jpg|Christian Stewart second from right, in full gear File:The Raid behind the scenes 2.jpg|Non-sequitur; I'm not sure who the guy on the left is :::::How did we confirm Christian Stewart's identity/name and paired it with the guy in that ranch picture? Does that mean that Sharbutt is only on the tent and Stewart is the one in the actual raid? Is it just me or does their faces look kinda similar (Stewart and Sharbutt's)? Thief12 (talk) 23:17, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::::I believe it was confirmed by Scott Levy via Twitter message. Unfortunately I think it was done from the Wiki 24 account which I now can't get onto, despite having the password (I don't they like multiple logons from people across the world), and it needs the phone number of the account which only Pyramidhead has. I've emailed him to ask if we can get the messages that Scott sent. ::::Yes I believe Todd Sharbutt just appeared in the tent scene as Davies and Christian Stewart was in the raid. Their faces are somewhat similar (hence why I got them muddled up at first!)--Acer4666 (Talk) 18:50, March 7, 2019 (UTC)